Liquid-filled acoustic probes can be adversely impacted by fluid loss, air bubbles, volumetric shrinkage, and/or loss of performance or failure. What is needed are systems and methods of mitigating fluid loss, as well as, taking action, when necessary, to maintain safety and treatment efficacy.